Knights of the High Council
by Lost and Never Found
Summary: *COMPLETED!!!!!!* What if Yugi had a past no one knew of? And the secret finally shows itself? AN: Girls sixteen, guys seventeen Please read and review!!!!
1. So It Begins

This is only my second time posting, so please be nice and review. I want to know what you all think. Also, this is slightly AU. I live in America and haven't seen all the episodes, so this takes place after the show will end. Also, I've really messed with Yugi's name, height and appearance. He is now as tall as Seto, Joey, etc. His eyes and name you'll find out later.  
  
# Means dream or flashback #  
  
^ Means character POV's ^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh nor the Egyptian Gods or Goddesses. However, I do own Sakura, Pine Hollow Orphanage, Mrs. Blander, and the falcon/advisers. Please ask before you use them.  
  
Knights of the High Council: Chapter 1-It Begins  
  
*********************************************************************************  
^ Yugi^  
  
# Dream #  
  
"Yami! Wait!" a little girl cried out as she ran to catch up with her older brother. Her aqua eyes had silver streaks in them, as did her dark brown hair. She was dressed in a silver dress and blue apron. Silver slippers protected her dainty feet. A blue ribbon adored the end of her waist length braided hair. She was rather small. Most people thought her to be three years old instead of six.  
  
"What is it Sakura?" the older boy named Yami asked her in annoyance. His violet eyes had gold streaked through them, his raven hair as well. He wore a gold T-shirt, bronze slacks, and gold slippers. His height gave people the opinion he was nine instead of seven.  
  
Gasping for breath she said, "I heard Mama and Papa say you were going to stay with Grandfather Muto starting after school. I came to say good-bye." Yami and her were in the same grade, but in different classes. They wouldn't see each other till they got home.  
  
He snorted, "Yeah, Fiore's mother is giving me a ride to the airport. I'll be leaving this small town and you behind me. See ya!" and with that he ran ahead too fast for Sakura to keep up.  
  
"Good bye, big brother..." Sakura whispered after him, a single tear sliding down her cheek...  
  
# End Dream #  
  
Yugi sat up with a start. It had been ten years since he had last had that dream. What did it mean?  
  
********** In an American airport at the same time ***********  
  
"Have a safe journey Sakura! Say hi to my brother for me!" Serenity Wheeler told Sakura Oh as she hugged her good-bye.   
  
Sakura was wearing a similar outfit she wore the day her brother went away. Her eyes and hair were still streaked, and she still was very small. But she now looked like her sixteen years had really passed since her birth. Her shoes now had blue roses around the edge and a single blue crescent moon on each toe. Her ribbon had silver roses along it and a silver crescent moon at each tip.  
  
"I will Serenity, if I find him." She assured her best and only friend. Her parents no longer wanted her around, so they were sending her to her grandfather's, to her brother.  
  
Boarding the plane carrying her falcon, Moontear, only one thought crossed her mind, 'Let him remember me...' 


	2. Stranded

Hey! Here's Chapter 2! And also, Pegasus Maximillion and Maximillion Pegasus are two total different people.  
  
# Means dream or flashback #  
^ Means character POV's ^  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or the Egyptian Gods or Goddesses. However I do own Sakura, Pine Hollows Orphanage, Mrs. Blander, and the falcon/advisers. Please ask before you use them.  
  
Knights of the High Council: Chapter 2-Stranded  
  
*********************************************************************************  
^ Sakura's POV ^  
Sakura sighed. 'Looks like I'll be staying with Pegasus after all.' She had arrived in Tokyo three hours ago and Grandfather Muto was yet to arrive. She had contacted her pen pal in case this happened.  
  
Her pen pal was Pegasus Maximillion. She was suppose to be her age and lived in the Pine Hollow Orphanage. It was suppose to be nearby, but Sakura was new and had Moontear with her, not to mention her brother's present.  
  
'I guess I'll have to ask for directions. That guy seems nice enough. I'll ask him!' she decided to herself, walking towards the man. He had light brown hair, and from here it looked like deep blue eyes. He wore the school uniform of the nearby high school.  
  
^ Seto's POV ^  
  
' Why is that girl walking up to me? It's not like I know her...' he thought to himself as she approached.  
  
"Hello. Sorry to bother you, but I just arrived here in Tokyo. Could you tell me how to find the Pine Hollows Orphanage?" she asked politely. Her voice sounded like small silver bells.  
  
"I have a better idea. I'll walk you over there. It's on my way home." He heard himself say. 'What am I doing? I don't even know this girl's name!' he thought to himself as he started walking along side her.  
  
"By the way, my name's Seto Keiba. May I ask what your name is?" he heard himself ask. 'What has gotten into to me? I talking before I think!' he asked himself.  
  
"Sakura Oh."  
  
That got his attention.  
  
"Excuse me?" He said, looking down at her with a confused expression on his face.  
  
Blushing, she answered again quietly, "My name is Sakura Oh."  
  
^ Sakura's POV ^  
  
'Must he look at me like that? I know my name is odd, but does he have to stare?' Sakura thought to herself, still blushing. A screech from inside the cage holding Moontear distracted her though.  
  
"Oh, I completely forgot!" she suddenly exclaimed, reaching down and opening the cage door. "I'm so sorry Moontear!"  
  
Moontear glared at me before taking off. 'Oh well. She'll probably be back in a few minutes.' she thought to herself. The sudden weight on her right shoulder proved her correct.  
  
Reaching her hand inside she said soothingly, "Come on Sunshadow. Now's not the time to be shy..."  
  
The gold hawk finally came out. He looked around a little before perching himself on her left shoulder.   
  
'He's staring at you again...' Moontear told her through their link.  
  
Turning back around, Sakura realized she was right.  
  
'Moontear, concentrate on keeping your older brother under control. I'll deal with Mr. Keiba.' Sakura snapped at Moontear.  
  
^ Seto's POV ^  
  
'Falcons? She's traveling with falcons?' he couldn't help but stare. It was then he remembered something. 'Wait, falcons are brown, gray or black, not silver or gold. And the silver one has blue eyes, the gold bronze. Falcons have gold or brown eyes. What's going on?'   
  
Shaking his head, he said, "Here is the orphanage. I'll leave you here. Bye Sakura." And with that, he started running home.  
  
Behind him he heard a very soft "Good-bye, Seto Keiba."  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon! 


	3. Skydancer

Hello! Are you enjoying my story so far? I got an e-mail asking me to display the falcons and their owners (and colors) as they appear. So I will:  
  
Moontear: Sakura. Is pure silver, even her beak and talons. Her eyes are navy blue.  
  
Sunshadow: Yugi (though he only finds out in the next chapter). Is gold all over, including his beak and talons. Has bronze eyes.  
  
Skydancer: Pegasus. Sky blue all over, including beak and talons. Has tan eyes.  
  
I promise the chapters will now be much longer. Please don't flame! I've already been flamed once!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. However I do own Sakura, Pine Hollow Orphanage, Mrs. Blander, and the falcon/advisers. Please ask before you use them.  
  
Knights of the High Council: Skydancer  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
^ Sakura's POV ^  
  
'Better knock first Moon. This place don't look dangerous, but looks can be deceiving.' Moontear warned me as I walked up the stairs. The place looked like one would expect one's grandmother to live in. It was brown with white trim. It had only two stories, but looked like it held several rooms.  
  
'Yes Moontear.' Sakura replied, her voice dripping in sarcasm. She slowly reached up and knocked on the door. A teenage girl soon opened it.  
  
She had waist length silver hair and warm brown eyes. She was wearing a sky-blue tank top and kaki shorts. Her chin was even with Sakura's head.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked politely. Her eyes had hardened upon seeing her. She immediately started easing the door shut.  
  
Gulping, Sakura asked quietly, "Does a Pegasus Maximillion live here?" She was practically shaking in nervousness.  
  
"I'm Pegasus. What do you want?" she asked, opening the door wider. Her eyes were much softer now.  
  
Breathing a sigh in relief, Sakura replied, "I'm Sakura Oh, your pen pal. I called earlier asking if I could stay here tonight if my grandfather didn't show up. Well, he didn't."  
  
Her eyes lightened up. "Oh, Sakura! I'm so sorry! I knew you had a silver falcon, but not a gold one. It had me confused." As she said this, she reached up to stroke Sunshadow.   
  
He screeched and flew back into the still open cage. But it wasn't just one screech. Another falcon was flying up above them. Looking up, Sakura immediately knew it was one of the six she was missing.  
  
'Moontear, which one is it?' Sakura asked as it, now identified to be a she, landed on her once empty shoulder.  
  
'Skydancer. She belongs to Sky. According to her riddle, the owner "flies with her falcon". Any ideas?' Moontear replied. She sounded completely baffled.   
  
'Just one' Sakura replied "Pegasus, meet Skydancer." The falcon was pure sky blue, even her beak and talons. Her eyes were a soft tan though.   
  
"She's beautiful!" Pegasus gasped. Skydancer then flew from Sakura's shoulder, to Pegasus's.  
  
^ Pegasus's POV ^  
  
'She's gorgeous! And her talons don't hurt, even though their griping my bare shoulder.' Pegasus thought in amazement.  
  
"She's yours."   
  
"What?" Pegasus cried out. She was sure she heard wrong.  
  
"She's yours. If she wasn't she would have remained on my shoulder. Open your heart Pegasus, and listen carefully. The voice will explain." Sakura said serenely.   
  
Shrugging, Pegasus closed her eyes and relaxed. She reached inside and saw a sky blue light. It engulfed her. She gasped and snapped her eyes open  
  
'Hello there!' a perky voice told her as soon as she opened her eyes. Somehow she knew that voice coming from her heart, and that no one else had heard it.  
  
"You can hear her. You are the one." Sakura said, relief evident in her voice.  
  
'What?' Pegasus thought. 'I am seriously confused.'  
  
'You don't have to be. Lead Sakura and Moontear inside, take them to a room where no one can hear us, then we will explain everything.' The voice told her. It sounded airy, some how.  
  
'First, who are you? And how can Sakura tell I'm "the one"?' Pegasus asked the voice.  
  
It giggled a little before answering, 'I am Skydancer, your falcon and adviser. To answer the second question, look in the mirror and you'll see.'  
  
"Come on Sakura. You, Skydancer, and some one else are suppose to explain once we get in private." Pegasus said, opening the door and walking toward the stairs.  
  
^ Sakura's POV ^  
  
She observed as she followed Pegasus. The mismatched chairs had knitted covers, as did the couch. The walls were painted blue; the carpet was sea foam green.   
  
She quickly ran up the stairs to catch up with Pegasus. She had been to busy observing, she had fallen behind. Catching up, she asked, "Is anyone else home?"  
  
"No. All the younger kids are out with friends and the manger, Mrs. Blander, is out shopping. We are the only ones here for the rest of the day. Mrs. Blander won't be back till five, the little ones at five thirty. Till then, we're on our own." Pegasus replied cheerfully. "Privacy is rare the rest of the week, so enjoy while you can."  
  
Walking through a sky blue door, the arrived in Pegasus's room. It was sky blue and tan everywhere. The walls and ceiling blue, the carpet tan. Her bedspread and pillows were copies of the sky. All the other furniture was painted tan, except her desk chair. It was sky blue with a tan cushion on it.  
  
Turning, Pegasus said, "The room with the silver door is your room. These rooms are for the older girls and you and me are the only ones. It is just like this, only silver walls, ceilings, chair cushion, and furniture and navy blue carpet and chair. The bedspread and pillows are copies of the night sky, only the stars and moon are silver, the sky navy blue."  
  
"Thanks." Sakura answered. "I'll set Sunshadow and Moontear up, then I'll come back in here and explain."  
  
Turning, she quickly walked out of the room and into her own. It was more wonderful then Pegasus had first described. There was also a silver cage on a stand for Moontear. Setting the gold cage with Sunshadow down, she removed the cover off the cage.   
  
Setting her backpack on the desk, she reached inside and took out two small jewelry boxes. One was navy blue with a silver crescent moon on the lid. A white teardrop hid the latch. The other was tan with a sky blue cloud on the lid. A white dancer's shoe hid the latch. Reaching into her sub space pocket, she found the cage she was looking for as well as the others. She then left to return to Pegasus's room.  
  
^ Pegasus's POV ^  
  
While Sakura was gone, Pegasus looked in the mirror over her desk. The front of her hair was streaked sky blue, her eyes as well. She noticed it was just like Sakura's, only hers were sky blue and Sakura's were silver.  
  
Sakura walked in then carrying a sky blue cage like the one she put in her room, and two jewelry boxes. Sakura set the cage up in the corner of the room. Then she sat down. Out of no where she pulled out to small perches, one navy blue, and one tan. Putting them down on Pegasus's nightstand, she waited.  
  
Skydancer immediately flew to the tan perch and settled down. Moontear did the same on the navy blue.  
  
"Now that we can talk freely, I'll explain a few things then let Sakura take over. Sakura and you, Pegasus, are part of a group called The Knights. You each have a serve The High Council.  
  
"The High Council is made up of eight gods and goddesses. They are, in order of rank, Re, Anton, Isis, Chons, Horus, Geb, Amentet, and Am-heh.  
Each Knight has a piece of one of these gods or goddesses in your soul. You have a piece of Horus, the sky god. Sakura has a piece of Isis, the moon goddess.   
  
"Each Knight also partners up with another Knight. You will partner up with Earth, Knight of Geb, the earth god. Sakura will pair up with Moon Guardian, the Knight of Chons, the moon god. You will know your partner because his falcon is the counter part of your own. His primary color will be tan instead of sky blue, his secondary sky blue instead of tan. Same goes with Sakura, only hers will be navy blue and silver.  
  
"All Knights fight monsters we call orgs. They travel in packs ranging from ten to fifteen. You will fight them with your Blade. Sakura will explain that later." Moontear explained calmly.  
  
Skydancer continued, "You are to help Sakura find the other Knights. To help, I give you the Sky Ocarina and the Earth Dagger." Skydancer glowed softly before a tan dagger and sky blue ocarina fell into Pegasus's open hands. "The Earth Dagger glows when your partner is near. The Sky Ocarina gives you and/or whomever you wish to have wings. Simple play this tune." And with that, Skydancer whistled a soft tune. (A.N. It's Saria's Song from Zelda: Ocarina of Time for those who want to know.)  
  
Moontear butted in; "Sakura has similar ones. Hers are the Moon Dagger and the Moon Ocarina. Her Dagger does the same as yours. Her Ocarina however can give her and/or whoever she wishes the speed of light."  
  
"Okay, I sorta get it. But now Sakura needs to start explaining so I can get the full picture." Pegasus said slowly as she sat down on her bed.  
  
Sakura sighed, "It is a long story..."  
  
Sorry, but I have to go. Look out for Chapter 4: A Long Story 


	4. A Long Story

Hey, here's the next chapter. If this becomes too long I might have to pick this up in another chapter. But let's hope not. Half of this chapter will be in quotations, so beware!  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't know this by now, go back a chapter.  
  
Knights of the High Council: Chapter 4 - A Long Story  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
^ Author's POV (Because then I don't have to change POV's every five seconds) ^  
  
"...It starts way back in Ancient Egypt." Sakura started. (A.N. This is her talking in the quotations you all.)  
  
"A mighty but foolish pharaoh ruled during this time. His name was Yali Oh, mainly know as the Pharaoh Oh. He married thrice, the last being head queen. She gave birth to the heir to the thrown. But something happened that wasn't expected...  
  
"She had twins, one being born at eleven fifty, the other at midnight, separating them by a day. The oldest, a boy, was named Yami Yugi Oh. His name translated to 'The Golden One'. The youngest, a girl was named Sakura Minutia Oh. Her name translated to 'The Silver Cherry Blossom'.  
  
"Yami had raven hair and vivid violet eyes. He wore his hair in the style that had run in his mother's side since the beginning of time. Sakura had deep, dark brown hair she always wore in a braid and large, doe-like aqua eyes. Yami was incredible tall, while Sakura's head barely brushed his chin. Yami only wore gold and bronze, Sakura silver and navy blue.  
  
"At the age of fourteen and thirteen, both we're aloud to form their private court. Yami chose three boys his age, Sakura three girls her own age. Yami's court members were Seto, Joseph, and Tristan. Sakura's were Tea, Mai, and Pegasus.  
  
"Seto was Yami's adviser. He had a cool, cunning mind that didn't understand the word impossible, and was a quiet loner that liked his privacy. He wore the same colors as Sakura. Joseph and Tristan were his bodyguards. Joseph had a smart-elc attitude and a loud mouth. He wore only green and black. Tristan was hot-tempered and very cautious. He rarely believed in Joseph, and only wore tan and sky blue. All three were very protective of Yami.  
  
"Tea was Sakura's handmaiden. She was open, honest, and never gave up on her friends, and wore the same colors as Yami. Mai was Sakura's bodyguard. She was snobbish, conceited, but very strong. She made sure Sakura was safe, and wore the same colors as Joseph. Pegasus was Sakura's adviser. She had a sharp, clever mind that was always coming up with crazy ideas, and was always cheerful. She wore the same colors as Tristan.  
  
"Yami was a combination of his court. He had Seto's mind, Joseph's smart-elcness, and Tristan's temper. But he was also very spoiled by his father. This led to him being a stuck-up, snobby bully of a prince.  
  
"Sakura was the almost opposite of her court. She was quiet, had a cool mind, was very serene, and valued her privacy. Her parents' avoided her like the plague, so she became closed off, never feeling love. This led to her being the invisible princess.  
  
"At the age of fifteen and sixteen, all of them were revealed to be sorceresses and sorcerers, not to mention elven. They learned to harness their powers a year later. All eight were given the gift of immortality.   
  
"One by one the court fell in love with each other. Joseph and Mai, Tristan and Pegasus, and Tea and Yami. Notice two people missing? Seto had fallen in love with Sakura, but she was new to love and became afraid of him.  
  
"Then the attack came. Thousands of orgs invaded the palace. Almost everyone was killed. The king, queen, and princess were outside during the attack. When Sakura saw her friends and brother dead, she felt sorrow. But when she saw Seto, dying in a pool of his own blood, her heart stopped. She ran to him. Placing his head in her lap, she started softly stroking his bloodstained cheek.  
  
" 'I love you. Never forget that. I'm sorry we couldn't be, my silver angel.' Seto breathed out in great pain. His life was slowly leaving him.  
  
" 'Don't talk like that! You're going to be just fine, you'll see.' Sakura told him, her voice trembling. Tears were falling down her face.  
  
" 'I love you...' he managed to say as his life left him. His hand, which had been stroking her cheek, fell limb.  
  
" 'No... NO!!!!!!.' Sakura screamed. 'I love you. I won't let it end like this!' She then gave up her immortality so they would all be reborn, her along with them. Then she gave up her life, so in times of danger, if the orgs returned, they could use the powers of The Elven High Council. This was accomplished by putting a piece of a god or goddess in a member of the court.  
  
"The Elven High Council was the High Council Moontear mentioned earlier. The court is now The Knights. You are the reincarnation of the adviser Pegasus. I am the reincarnation of the princess, Sakura. But you are only going to find your partner, Tristan, if you love him before you find out he's a Knight, and he also must love you in return before he can become a Knight." Sakura finished.  
  
"But what about this Blade?" Pegasus asked curiously. Her eyes flickered towards the jewelry boxes.  
  
Sakura picked up the tan one. "Each Knight has the Blade of their god or goddess. You can only use it if you transform. You transform using a locket. It will only give you half your power. When you trade lockets with your soulmate, then you will get your full power. Same goes for me." Under her breath she muttered, "If I have a soulmate."  
  
Pegasus took the box and opened it. The locket was a pair of sky blue wings with a tan horse in between. It had a fine white chain.  
  
"It is the Sky Locket. To transform, say this incarnation:  
  
Oh Key of the Sky  
With powers burning bright  
Reveal the Sword  
And shine your light  
REALEASE!  
  
It is that simple." Sakura calmly explained, placing the locket around Pegasus's neck.  
  
^ Pegasus's POV ^  
  
Repeating the incarnation she just learnt, Pegasus felt herself leaving Sakura to another place. The world was white all around her. Her clothes were gone, her locket glowing brightly. A tan pegasus appeared. It had sky blue wings.   
  
As it flew around her, sky blue ribbons and feathers wrapped around her body. They formed a top that ended right bellow her bust line. The cuffs, collar, and the main part of the shirt were made of cotton. The sleeves were made of a light gauzy material. The gauzy material was tan, the rest sky blue. The also formed pants made of the cotton. The cuffs around the ankles and the waistband were tan, the rest was the sky blue. The pants rested low on her hips.  
  
As the pegasus flew away, a sharp burst of wind sent her spinning around. As she spun, a cape and hood appeared (A.N. Think Moonlight Knight from Sailor Moon. That's the only way I can describe it.)  
  
The pegasus reappeared behind her. She suddenly placed her right arm around it's neck, her left on the hilt of the sword that appeared at her waist, It's hilt was sky blue, the sheath tan.  
  
She was suddenly back with Sakura. She smiled when she saw her, "Hello, Sky. I won't transform till later. But may I ask you to detransform? Simply touch your locket then concentrate."  
  
Doing so, Pegasus soon felt the familiar feel of her tank top and khakis. But glancing in the mirror, she saw that her hair and eyes were the same. Still streaked sky blue.  
  
"Time for training."  
  
Pegasus looked at Skydancer in shock. "What... what training?" She looked at Sakura. "You never mention any training."  
  
Sakura shrugged, "You need to learn to use your sword properly, no to mention hand-to-hand combat. You also need to learn the two most important rules: One, never tell anyone about the Knights or our past unless I tell you it's okay. And two never leave your locket somewhere you can't reach it. I wear mine at all times, or have it in its box in my backpack." As soon as she said this, she opened the navy blue box and opened it. It was a silver crescent moon with a navy blue tear in the center.  
  
"What do we stand for?" Pegasus asked. She was starting to feel less excited about this.  
  
Moontear answered, "Sakura, or Moon as you'll hear me call her, and her partner Moon Guardian, Seto, represent justice, the crescent moon, and sorrow, the tear."  
  
Skydancer continued, "And you Pegasus, though from now on I'll call you Sky, and your partner Earth, Tristan, represent love, the wings, and joy, the horse, which together form the pegasus.  
  
"Now for your training..."  
  
***************************3 hours later at 11:00 am**************************  
  
Pegasus was gasping for breath. She had been at it with Sakura since nine. Yet she looked fresh as a daisy.  
  
"That's enough for now. We'll practice later, this afternoon, three at the latest." Moontear said, pride in her voice over the fact Sakura wasn't even tired.  
  
Skydancer landed flew to Pegasus now clothed shoulder. She and Sakura were both wearing a tunic, pants, and slippers. Her tunic and slippers were sky blue, her pants and hair ribbon tan. She had decided to braid her hair like Sakura always did. Sakura was wearing a silver tunic and slippers, navy blue pants and hair ribbon.  
  
"Pegasus, do you know an elderly gentlemen with the last name Muto?"   
  
Pegasus looked over at Sakura, "Yeah, he runs the game shop I get my Dual Monster cards from. Why?"  
  
Sakura blushed and whispered, "My mother's maiden name is Muto. It's her father I'm suppose to be staying with."  
  
Smiling, Pegasus said, "Tell you what. You need to make sure your deck will work her in Japan and I got a card I want to trade for something else. Let's clean up a little, then we can go see Mr. Muto."  
  
********************************30 minutes later*******************************  
  
^ Yugi's POV (Long time no see, huh?) ^  
  
Yugi looked nervously at Joey. He looked like he was about to blow his top.  
  
"I don't get it! What does that riddle mean? 'The Silver Cherry Blossom holds the moon's tear.' It doesn't make since!" Joey finally burst out. He, Tristan, Tea, Mai, and Seto had come over to talk to Yugi. But he seemed off in another world.  
  
"Calm down Joey. I'm sure it will explain itself soon." Mai soothed. She was the only one that could control his temper. That was probably one of the many reasons they got together.  
  
Yugi sighed, "Guys, I think it's time I fess up. Yugi Muto isn't my real name. Muto is my mother's maiden name. Yugi is my middle name. My full name is Yami Yugi Oh. In Ancient Egyptian, it means-"  
  
" 'The Golden One.' " A silver voice cut him off.  
  
^ Seto's POV ^  
  
'SAKURA! What is she doing here?' Seto thought in surprise seeing her next to Pegasus, Tristan's new girlfriend.  
  
She walked slowly into the shop. Her steps were slow and graceful; her face was a mask set permanently serene. The silver falcon was on her shoulder again. She was wearing the same dress, the one that looked like a T-shirt with a skirt. The edges and waist were marked with navy blue. A locket was around her neck now.  
  
Her eyes were ice cold as they looked at Yami, "Hello Yami. It's been a long time. Hiding your true appearance I see. Why don't you go wash out that hair dye and take out your contacts?" Her voice turned icier. "Or would rather me do it myself now?"  
  
Holding her hand palm up to the side, the brought her thumb and middle two finger into her palm. Her pointer finger and pinky still stuck out. Straightening her wrist, her eyes flashed pure silver. The dye faded out of Yami's front bangs revealing gold instead of sunshine yellow. As her wrist finished straightening, her eyes return to their normal silver streaked aqua. She then slowly raised both her arms, hands in the same position. She slowly bent one arm so one hand touched her elbow. Her eyes flashed silver again. This time to purple contacts fell out of Yami's to reveal them to be a vivid violet streaked with gold.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Tea demanded, bending down to hug Yami as he fell to his knees. His eyes were glazed over in shock.  
  
She glared at Tea, "Why do you wish to be with him? It doesn't make since. He is nothing more then a spoiled little boy who thinks no one else matters except himself."  
  
Grandfather Muto then walked in.  
  
^ Author's POV ^  
  
"Who are you to judge Yami? You don't even know him!" Grandpa scolded.  
  
Sakura's eyes hardened, "DON'T KNOW HIM! Of all the lies I've heard that's the worst yet. We are blood, him and I. How would I not know him?"  
  
"How is he your blood?" Mai demanded. She was glaring at her.  
  
Sakura gasped as she heard that.  
  
# Flashback to Ancient Egypt #  
  
"How is she your blood?" Mai muttered after she met her new friend's brother. Little did she know the princess, her new friend, had heard her...  
  
# End Flashback #  
  
"Mai..." she whispered, her eyes softening as she looked at each of them in turn. "Tea... Tristan... Joseph..." Turning to Seto, tears filled her eyes. "Seto..."  
  
She slowly raised her hand to touch Seto's cheek. But he pulled away before it touched him. Bringing her hand back, the mask fell and her hurt and confusion showed on her face. A flashback over took her...  
  
# Flashback to Ancient Egypt (A.N. Again.) #  
  
Sakura ran down the hall, trying not to trip on her gown. It was a little too long for her run properly in. She was stopped by a soft wall, causing her to fall flat on her face.  
  
"Are you all right?" a clearly male voice asked, concern in his voice. Opening her eyes, she saw a young man, around her brother's age, holding his hand down to help her up. His deep blue eyes were filled with concern.  
  
"I'm fine." She managed to get out, placing her hands in his, He gently helped her to her feet, his honey brown hair falling in his eyes. From this perspective, she could see a fresh scar along his left cheek. She quickly lowered her head before he started criticizing her like everyone else.  
  
"I'm so sorry I ran into you, sir. May Isis and you forgive me." She said, her voice wavering in fear. A hand cupped her cheek, the thumb running under her chin.  
  
"Please, look at me." Seto asked warmly, his voice filled with emotions. He slowly raised her head, seeing her eyes truly for the first time. They were a blazing aqua, fear, yet serenity echoed through their depths.  
  
"Why do you wish to look at my eyes, sir? No one else does..." she whispered quietly, a single pearly tear running down her left cheek, the one he was holding. He slowly and softly wiped it away.  
  
Raising her own hand, she placed it on his left cheek. Closing her eyes, she concentrated. A faint silver light flashed where his scar was. As it faded away, the scar went with it.  
  
"It is gone." She whispered, lowering her hand.  
  
Lowering his hand to her waist, he raised the other to touch where the scar once was. "So it is."   
  
Lowering his forehead to rest against hers, he whispered, looking straight into her eyes, "Thank you, my silver angel. I will never forget you or this day."  
  
Just as his lips brushed hers softly, a voice rang out, "SAKURA! FATHER WANTS TO TALK TO YOU! I THINK YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!" Yami's voice rang through the palace.  
  
Pulling away, Sakura looked at him, fear gone. "I will never forget you either. Good-bye." With that, she ran towards the throne room.  
  
# End of Flashback #  
  
"How can this be..." Sakura whispered, hurt and pain running through her voice.  
  
See you all in the next chapter! Moon's Sorrow. 


	5. Two New Knights

Hello! All chapters from now on will be in Author's POV. Sorry about Sunshadow. I ended up changing the story so it would be longer in the long run.  
  
Please, if you will be so kind, remember the three R's. REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!  
  
New falcons ahead!  
  
Moonsorrow: Seto's. Is navy blue with silver eyes.  
  
Earthdancer: Tristan's. Is tan all over, except his eyes, which are sky blue.  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't know this yet, stay after school for detention and go back to Chapter One!  
  
Knights of the High Council: Chapter Five-Two New Knights  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"How can this be... How can he have forgotten..." Sakura whispered, stepping back a few paces. Her eyes held despair, rejection, and disbelief.  
  
"Sakura..." Pegasus whispered, reaching for her. Her eyes held pity for Sakura.  
  
"No... No... NO!" Sakura yelled, turning around and running before Pegasus could stop her. As she was leaving the shop, everyone heard her sob, "This can not be..."  
  
"Oh, Moon... Why is it you have to suffer so much?" Pegasus said, pity evident in her voice. Tristan came up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
"You alright?" Tristan asked quietly, love and warmth in his voice. He could practically feel the sorrow coming from her.  
  
Pegasus sighed, "I am. But she isn't. We have to find her. In the state she's in, she can get seriously hurt out there."  
  
Tristan pulled her towards the door, "Then we'll go find her." They left the shop, running in the direction Sakura supposedly went.  
  
"She was only trying to help. Let's all go after her." Joey suggested. He understood what it was like to be unwanted, which was obviously the case.  
  
Tea nodded, just as Yami came out of his shocked state. Yami stood up slowly. "After all these years, I've seen my little sister again. It's been so long, ten years in fact..." he said quietly.  
  
"TEN YEARS!" everyone but Grandpa yelled in surprise. He looked unsurprised, but disappointed.  
  
"Why didn't you ever contact her if you knew where she was? Didn't she ever write to you?" Joey demanded to know. He was a millimeter close to smacking Yami upside the head.  
  
Yami nodded, "Yes, several times. I never answered them though. I was too afraid after I realized how badly I had treated her." With that, Joey and Seto both smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Smooth move, exlax." Seto told him, knowing how precious a younger sibling is. If anything ever happened to Mokuba, he didn't know what he'd do.  
  
Yami glared at them, "The past is behind us. What's important now is to find her. When she let's that mask of hers down, she's incredible vulnerable. Who knows what could happen to her. Tea and me will go the opposite way Tristan and Pegasus went. Joey, Mai, you stay here with Grandpa in case she comes back. Seto, why don't you check the park?"  
  
"Yami, shouldn't Mai and I go check the park?" Joey asked, doubt in his voice.  
  
Yami shook his head, "No, Seto needs to go to the park, no question." 'Only he can find Sakura, only he can cure her pain.' Yami thought as he, Tea, and Seto left.  
  
*************************************In the Park********************************  
  
'There she is!' Seto thought, spotting her sitting by the river. Her slippers were beside her, her feet in the water. A single tear slide down her left cheek as she started to sing:  
  
Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart  
  
I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here  
  
Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on  
  
Raising her head, she looked into the water, determination on her face and in her eyes.  
  
Then form on high - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who you are   
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow  
So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
  
She closed her eyes, opening them two lines later, determination echoing through their depths.  
  
Ya you're now - fighting in a battle  
To be free once more...  
Ya that's worth fighting for. (I do not own this song.)  
  
As she slipped her slippers on, she started a new song  
  
I hear the wind call your name  
It calls me back home again  
It sparks up a fire - a flame that still burns  
Oh it's to you I will always return  
  
Another tear fell down her cheek again as she continued  
  
I still feel your breath on my skin  
I hear your voice deep within  
The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong  
It's to you - I'll always belong  
  
Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you  
And in the hour of darkness darling'  
Your light gets me through  
  
Wanna swim in your river - be warmed by your sun  
Bathe in your waters - cuz you are the one  
  
I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see - yes I'm my way home  
  
Oh I hear the wind call your name  
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up a fire - a flame that still burns  
Oh it's to you - I will always return  
  
Wanna swim in your river - be warmed by your sun  
Bathe in your waters - cuz you are the one  
  
Oh I can't the distance - I can't dream alone  
Oh I can't wait to see you - yes I'm on my way home  
  
Oh I hear the wind call your name  
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
Ya I'm my way  
  
I will always return  
Yes I will always return  
Oh I've seen every sunset - and with all that I've learned  
Ya it's to you I will always - always return (Don't own this one either)  
  
Stepping towards her, Seto accidentally stepped on a twig that snapped under his foot.  
  
Turning, she grabbed her locket and cried out:  
  
"Oh Key of the Moon  
With powers burning bright  
Reveal the Sword  
And shine your light  
RELEASE!"  
  
He gasped as he watched her transform. Her clothes disappeared. Her locket glowed burning white. Silver ribbons wrapped around her chest, forming an off the shoulder top. More ribbons wrapped around her legs, forming a pair of pants (A.N. Like Princess Jasmine's in Aladdin. Pegasus's is the same as Princess Jasmine's with sleeves). A hard wind came and spun her around. Slippers formed around her feet, a cape and hood as well (A.N. Same as Pegasus's) She raised her arms In the same position she had her arms in right before she took out Yami's contacts.  
  
The light finally faded away, revealing her. Her sleeves/straps were navy blue, the borders of her bust line and pants as well. The rest was silver. The top part of the hood was silver, the bottom navy blue. The underlining of the cape was blue, the outer silver. Her slippers were the same silver. A scarf hid her face. He could barely make out a sword strapped to her waist. It's hilt was silver, the sheath (A.N. Am I using the right word? If not, tell me the right word in a review.) navy blue.  
  
After that thought, the last thing he remembered was a knife catching the extra material on his shoulder. The next thing he knew, he was pinned to a tree, a knife's blade barely missing his shoulder. The knife was buried into the tree all the way to the hilt. It wouldn't be coming out for a while.  
  
"Seto! Why in the name of Isis did you get pinned? I was aiming for the blue org that was sneaking up on me..." Sakura, in her weird Arabian Knight costume, asked as she approached.  
  
"First off, that was me. Second, what's an org? And third, can you unpin me?" Seto asked, failing to free himself.  
  
"First answer: Sorry, thought you were an actually smart org. Second answer: An org is a monster that vaguely resembles a man, only is ten times as ugly as the ugliest bug, and comes in different colors. And answer number three: Sure. Just hold still." Sakura answered, coming closer to examine the knife. He could barely fell her breath against his cheek as she looked closely at wear the knife and tree kept him stuck.  
  
She whistled lightly, "You are a very lucky guy. One millimeter closer and you would be in a lot of pain. Sorry, but the only way to get you loose is to tear your jacket." With that said, she carefully started pulled pushed him down, tearing him free.  
  
"Hey!" he cried out looking at his shoulder. The rip was five inches long at minimum. He then noticed a small stain coming through. Looks like she had cut him, lightly hopefully.  
  
"Like I said, it would have been worse if I had thrown the knife better." He jumped when he heard her whisper in his ear. She was kneeling down in front of him, looking at him, almost looking like she was waiting for him to do something.  
  
Then it hit him. Pain. More pain then he had ever felt in his life. He cried out, leaning against the tree as he closed his eyes. He felt something brush his cut. Opening his eyes, he saw Sakura spreading something orange on his cut. It made the pain worse. He closed his eyes again.  
  
Suddenly, it stopped. As quickly as the pain came, it disappeared. He opened his eyes again, seeing Sakura put a crystal stopper on a crystal bottle. Inside it was what looked like some kind of orange water. But the orange... stuff she had put on his shoulder had been like a cream...  
  
"You're fine now. Your shoulder will be a little stiff, but that's the only side effect. Now, come on. The more you move, the quicker the stiffness will fade away." With that said, she stood up. He scrambled up soon after her.   
  
Grabbing her knife, she gave a small yank. It didn't budge. As she grabbed it with both hands, he heard her mutter, "How do I get myself into these situations?" before bracing her feet on the trunk of the tree. She then leaned back, straightening her arms and pulling with her weight.   
  
The knife slowly started moving. She stopped, then raised her feet higher on the tree, to get more leverage. The minute she started pulling the knife flew out of the tree, still it her hands. She somersaulted before she could help herself.  
  
When she finally stopped, her chest was on the ground, the rest curving above her, supported by her legs. The knife had somehow disappeared into thin air. She sighed before placing her hands on the ground and pushing. She straightened her body out first, feet pointed straight up into the air. Then she bent her elbows, before pushing down hard and launching herself into the air. When she landed, she landed in a crouched position before standing up. Her scarf had fallen from her face in the process.  
  
Seto gapped at her for about five seconds before something took over him. He felt himself moving towards her. She was currently mumbling under her breath. He saw himself cup her cheek, and heard her gasp and close her eyes. Her skin felt softer then silk.  
  
Sakura reveled in the feeling of his skin. It was very soft and rough at the same time. She leaned into his hand, and looked up at him with love in her eyes, a loving smile on her face. His eyes echoed the same emotion.  
  
The volume of love her eyes showed, her smile warming him inside somehow shocked him inside. He found himself leaning his forehead against hers. He heard himself say "My silver angel." And her whisper "My midnight wolf." Before he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Sakura was shocked when he kissed her. His lips were soft and warm, barely pressing against her own. She loved the very feel of them.  
  
As Seto pulled away, he felt himself return to normal. Almost. A warm feeling was inside his heart, a similar one was the one he had for Mokuba. But this was different somehow. Similar, but different. He realized this was love. True love.  
  
"I love you, my silver angel." He told her, now aware why she had been hurt when he moved away.   
  
"And I you, my midnight wolf." She answered quietly, her beautiful eyes silver streaked aqua eyes filled with love and serenity. They were shaken from their state by a glowing light. It was navy blue, with a silverish hue to it.  
  
Sakura smiled before making a motion with her hand. The knife reappeared in her hand. It was glowing the silverish blue. It was now pulsing as well. He realized it was pulsing with the beat of both their hearts.  
  
A screech got his attention. Sakura held her hand up in the air as a blue streak flew towards her. After it landed on her hand, it was revealed to be a falcon. But it, or he as Seto realized, was odd looking. He was navy blue with silver eyes.   
  
The silver falcon flew to Sakura from a tree where she had been resting. She then, to Seto's surprise, began talking, "Before you ask Moon, his riddle is 'The blue moon's sorrow rests with the midnight wolf.' His name is Moonsorrow. Any ideas on who he belongs to? I'm clueless, as usual, when it comes to these riddles.''  
  
"I've known for a long time." Sakura said, looking Moonsorrow in the eyes. The falcon took off and landed on Seto's right shoulder.  
  
"Look inside yourself Seto. Do not be afraid. No harm shall come to you." Sakura told him, wisdom and love echoing in her eyes.  
  
He nodded before closing his eyes. He saw a navy blue light. It engulfed him. He opened his eyes to see Sakura smiling at him. The next thing he knew he felt memories flood him. He had been a member of Prince Yami's court. He was the adviser. He had fallen in love with the prince's sister, Princess Sakura. She had been afraid of her feelings and had avoided him. All of them, her court, her, Yami, and his court had been elven sorcerers and sorceresses. He had died along with Yami, the rest of his court and Sakura's court. Only he died in Sakura's arms. He had told her he loved her right before he died.  
  
Then he remembered the falcons. They were magic falcons, given to them by Yami's and Sakura's grandfather.  
  
"Hello Moonsorrow. It's been a long time, old friend," said Seto, stroking the falcon under the chin.  
  
The falcon nodded, "So it has, Moon Guardian, so it has."  
  
Sakura gave him the Moon Dagger, which had been the knife she'd thrown, and a locket, which was a navy blue crescent moon with a silver teardrop in the center. "So you can transform."  
  
He shook his head, "No. You take the locket and I'll give you my dagger." He made a motion with his hand and a dagger appeared. It's hilt was silver, the sheath navy blue.  
  
Smiling, she placed his locket around her neck and took of her own. She walked behind him and placed it around his neck.   
  
"I chose thou as my partner, in the name of thy god Chons and my goddess Isis. We are of blood, thee and I." She chanted, a silver light coming from the locket around his neck, a navy blue from the one around hers.  
  
When the light faded, he had transformed. The upper part of his hood was navy blue, as was the outer lining of his cape, the lower silver as well as the inner lining. The scarf around his mouth was navy blue. His shirt's collar, sleeves, and hem were silver, the cuffs and main part navy blue. The waistband and cuffs of his pants were silver, the main part navy blue. His swords sheath was navy blue, it's hilt silver. (A.N. Think Moonlight Knight with color.)  
  
He and Moon exchanged daggers. The Moon Dagger was as he remembered it when she had created it. It had a silver sheath; the hilt was a vibrant navy blue. It was in perfect shape.  
  
Sakura turned, facing towards the other side of the park. "Orgs. I can smell and hear them. They... OH NO! They've found Sky!" she cried out in alarm. She grabbed his hand and started to run. The falcons flew from their shoulders and landed in a tree together.  
  
"Do you remember your training?" she asked as she let go of his hand so she could run better. She was also praying he would remember. Every man was trained in fencing and in hand-to-hand combat.  
  
"Crystal clearly. What about Sky though? She was never trained. Only Mai and Tea were." Moon Guardian asked as they continued running. Mai had been trained so she would be a fit bodyguard and Tea was a guardd his arms around her wa's daughter. She had been trained by her father so she could defend herself.  
  
She jumped over a large rock that was in her way, "She knows the basics. But she won't last long if we don't help." She said as she picked up her speed.  
  
Moon Guardian glanced at her, "You weren't trained either. Will you be all right?" he asked as the approached the battle area.  
  
As they stopped and waited to attack, she answered, "I've been fighting orgs for three years. I'll be fine."  
  
Moon stood up, him soon after. "Hold it right there!" she called down to the battling orgs. Sky was gasping for breath; Tristan was hiding behind a rock.  
  
"How dare you try and hurt my friends!'' she continued as they stared at her dumbly.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of fair play?" Moon Guardian threw in.  
  
Together, the jumped down and landed right in the middle of the pack of twelve. "I am Moon!" Moon cried out. "And I am Moon Guardian!" Moon Guardian followed, before together they said, "We stand for Justice and Despair. And in the name of the Moon God and Goddess, we shall vanquish you!"  
  
Sky yelled at them as she ran to the rock where Tristan was, "Thanks guys! I'll check on Tristan!"  
  
Moon was quick and powerful. She'd pretend to give up, then swing her sword in a circle, killing four orgs at once. Moon Guardian however slashed them to pieces as they approached him. Finally, they were down to the last two.  
  
"You take the yellow org. I'll take the red." Moon told him. He nodded once at her before running at the mustard yellow org in front of him. He slashed it in half. It fell into a big puddle of orange goo. As he turned to where Moon was, he saw her jump on to the org's shoulders before jumping up into the air.  
  
When she came back down, orange goo was falling right above her. She slashed the org on the ground in half before getting out of the way. The orange goo falling stopped. It, along with the rest of the goo, started glowing white. When the light faded away, the goo went with it.   
  
"Well, that was interesting." Tristan commented sarcastically as he and Pegasus, who had just detransformed, approached the two.  
  
"What was?" Moon asked absent-mindedly, her eyes fixed on the sky.  
  
Tristan's eyes flashed in anger. "Oh, I don't know. Let's see! My girlfriend is some kind of Arabian Knight, her falcon can talk, and we just got saved by more knights!"  
  
Mumbling, Moon answered, "Point Number One: We're Egyptian, not Arabian. Point Number Two: You're Pegasus's partner so you can't talk. And Point Number Three: I am Sakura and Moon Guardian is Seto." With that she whistled. A tan falcon flew from a tree to her shoulder. It was a male, and his eyes were a piercing sky blue. Around his neck was a locket. It was in the shape of a sky blue pegasus. The pegasus's wings were tan.  
  
"Moontear!" Sakura called out. Moontear immediately flew to the tree the tan falcon had just left. Moonsorrow was right behind her. "Name and riddle please?"  
  
"Earthdancer. 'The dancers dance together on earth and air.' Now if you'll excuse me." With that, she and Moonsorrow took of again.  
  
"Pegasus, do you love Tristan? And Tristan, do you love Pegasus?" Moon suddenly asked out of nowhere.  
  
Blushing, both nodded. A sky bluish tan light appeared. With it came the Sky Dagger.  
  
Moon looked at the couple, "Pegasus, please remove your locket. Tristan, please come a little closer to me." Both did as they were told. When Tristan approached, Earthdancer flew to his shoulder.  
  
Placing her hands over Seto's, now hers, locket. She whispered "Power down." Before a light engulfed her and Seto. When it faded, they were back to normal.  
  
"Now Tristan, please look into your heart and find the light. Don not fear." Sakura advised wisely.  
  
Tristan did as he was told, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he was flooded by memories. (A.N. His was the same as every one else's only with tan light. Similar memories to Seto. Need I describe them again?)  
  
Smiling, Sakura continued, "Now the locket from Earthdancer's neck. Pegasus, take the locket and wear it instead. Then place your own around his neck."  
  
Pegasus placed her new locket around her neck and walked around Tristan. She latched the chain together. By instinct, she chanted as a tan and a sky blue light filled the room, "I chose thou as my partner, in the name as thy god Geb and my god Horus. We are of blood, thee and I."  
  
A light enveloped them both. As it faded, Tristan had transformed. Pegasus suddenly had memories flooding back to her. She then looked closer at Tristan's costume. It looked like Seto's only tan instead of navy blue and sky blue instead of silver.  
  
"Hello Earth, Sky, Moon, Moon Guardian, and Skydancer. It has been a long time." Earthdancer said as he flew over to the tree Skydancer was perching in. "Yet I notice we are not all here. Where are Sun, Sun Guardian, Death, Death Guardian, Sunshadow, Sunshine, Venom, Moontear, Moonsorrow, and Toxic?"  
  
Sakura answered, "Moontear are searching for Sun, Sun Guardian, Death, and Death Guardian. Moonsorrow has gone to get Sunshadow. The others have not shown themselves."  
  
"MOON! MOON GUARDIAN!" "SKY! EARTH!" "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"  
  
Sakura cried out, "Moontear, Moonsorrow, Sunshadow! We're over here!"  
  
The three falcons flew to then and perched next to Earthdancer and Skydancer.  
  
"Sakura? That you?" Joey asked as he and the others stepped into the clearing. Sakura mentally noted Tristan had detransformed.  
  
"Whoa! Tristan, Seto, what happened to you two?" Joey asked in alarm, ignoring Sakura's silent warning.  
  
Seto however noticed. "What do you mean Joey?"  
  
He snorted, "I mean you have navy blue streaked hair and Tristan has tan streaked. Also, your eyes are streaked to, same colors. Boy do you two look weird..."  
  
Sakura muttered under her breath, "You all will soon be joining them..."  
  
Mai however heard, "What was that?"  
  
Sakura sighed before looking up at the moon and saying, "How do I get myself into these situations..."  
  
That's it for now! Longest chapter yet! Please review people! 


	6. Enemy Revealed

Hate to break it to yah, but it may be awhile till I update after this. School is hectic this year cause I'm on Student Council, the yearbook committee, and the dance squad, not to mention the fact I am trying to go the Technology Student Association Nationals, so I'll be a very busy. But please be patient. And also, review so I know what you think. New falcons:  
  
Sunshine: Tea's. Female. Bronze with gold eyes.  
  
Venom: Mai's. Female. Black with green eyes.  
  
Toxic: Joey's. Male. Green with black eyes.  
  
Firestorm: Bakura's. Female. Bright red with orange eyes.  
  
Stormfire: Bakura's. Male. Orange with bright red eyes.  
  
Disclaimer: Wish I owned Seto, but I don't. None of the other characters either. Do own Sakura and the falcons though!  
  
Knights of the High Council Chapter 6- Enemy Revealed  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"Mai, Tea, Joey," Sakura said those names warmly but then said coldly "Brother" before her voice turned serene-like "All of you, and Tristan, Pegasus, Seto, and myself are... How do I put this?... Special. Um... I'll be able to explain better if-" she was cut off by falcons' shrieks from above. Three blurs flew to the tree the falcons were on and landed. They were more falcons. One was bronze with gold eyes, another black with green eyes, and the last was green with black eyes.  
  
"Riddles and names?" Sakura asked Moontear sharply. Moontear ruffled her feathers and looked thoughtful before answering.  
  
"The black one's is, 'Venom of death.' The green one's is, 'The venom is toxic death.' The bronze one's is 'Sun shine makes the sun shadow.' The black one is Venom, the green Toxic, and the bronze Sunshine." Moontear answered slowly.  
  
Sakura looked at Sunshadow, "And 'The Sun's shadow must have sunshine.' Hmmm... Venom, you first." The black flacon flew to her shoulder. Sakura paused before walking towards Mai. Venom immediately flew to Mai's shoulder.   
  
It went that way for a few minutes. In the end, Toxic was on Joey's shoulder, Sunshine on Tea's, and Sunshadow on Yami's.  
  
"Now where is my backpack..." Sakura mumbled, searching the ground. She then held up a navy blue backpack victoriously. As her upper half surprisingly disappeared into the small bag, they heard her mutter, "How do mortal humans put up with these things?"  
  
Coming out, she was holding four small jewelry boxes. One was gold with a bronze sun on top, a white lightning bolt hiding the latch; another was green with a black cross on top, a white star hiding the latch. Another one was black with a green cross on top, a white star hiding the latch, and the last was bronze with a gold sun on top. A white lightning bolt hid the latch.  
  
Turning towards Seto, she pressed the boxes in his hands. "I have other business to attend to. Give them their lockets and explain everything. Pegasus, Tristan, falcons, you help him." She said before turning and walking towards the lake.  
  
"Wait, Sakura!" Yami called after her. He ran over and reached for her shoulder.  
  
She turned and slapped his hand away. "The one who killed us a long time ago is still here." She whispered icily at him. "Do you want him to get away again?"  
  
"No..." he told her as she walked towards the lake, transforming on the way there.  
  
Turning to Seto, he sneered sarcastically, "Explain, Oh Great One..."  
  
(Okay, here's what's going to happen while we follow Sakura. Everyone remembers his or her past and transforms, plus trades daggers, before they hear a scream. Following Sakura is more important to the story. And also, Bakura-lovers please don't kill me!)  
  
Moon ran down the bank. He was here; she could practically smell his dark aura. 'Why him though?' she thought, remembering him as a child.  
  
# Flashback #  
  
"Bakura? Bakura, where are you?" a young Princess Sakura cried. Her nurse, a kindly young man named Bakura, was missing.  
  
"Over here, my little tear." He called out from behind a pillar.  
  
"BAKURA! We were all so worr-" she stopped in front of him, frowning.  
  
"Bakura, are you alright?"  
  
He smiled warmly at her, though the smile did not reach his eyes like it usually did. "I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
  
She shrugged, "You just seem... different today."  
  
# End Flashback #  
  
'I was so naïve back then. How come I didn't notice till training?' Moon thought, still running.  
  
# Flashback #  
  
"Concentrate, Sakura!" Bakura screamed at her as the ice blasts she had just cast missed the center of the target by a millimeter.  
  
"I'm trying. The ice is harder to control during the full moon, you know that." The seventeen-year-old princess whispered softly.  
  
"But I don't see Seto missing the target, even if it is a full moon! You're so incompetent!" he yelled sneeringly at her. She gasped suddenly.  
  
"You!" she whispered coldly, recognizing the voice from battles that was always telling them that he would defeat them eventually.   
  
He paled, realizing his huge blunder. "Beware child!" he yelled before disappearing into then air.  
  
# End Flashback #  
  
She stopped at the dock, seeing a figure standing there stroking a bright red falcon. She moved close enough to hear what he was saying.  
  
"...Yes, Firestorm, she shall pay even more now that she has destroyed Stormfire. None of the elven shall live." The figure, which she now recognized as a younger Bakura, said to the falcon.  
  
"So you plan on continuing the plan then?" the female falcon asked.  
  
He answered rather sharply, "Of course. Once we rid this dimension of the purest creatures ever to exist, then it will fall into despair. After all, those falcons are unicorns in hiding and I recognized Sakura's magic hanging on the others. She's hiding as much as she can from them. She doesn't want them to be noticed easily. But her magic won't last forever..."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"Her magic becomes very weak during the new moon, which is a fortnight away. Their own naturally magic will destroy her spell. Then they will be vulnerable. That's when we attack. We'll kill the falcons first since they are the greatest threat, then we'll finish off the elven. I'll even give you the honor of destroying Moontear. But I want Sakura..."  
  
"Yes, oh Dark Master. I am honored and understand now..." the falcon mummered respectfully.  
  
Moon moved quieter then the clouds as she snuck up behind the two, not noticing the org behind her. Just as she was about to attack, the org grabbed her, causing her to scream sharply before the foul thing clapped his hand over her mouth.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Moon Guardian raised his head, as did the others, upon hearing a scream. "That sounded like Moon. We better go help."  
  
The others nodded before they started running towards the lake.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the legendary Moon. All by yourself I see. Hmmm, no more can be expected from the one that killed such a strong falcon as Stormfire..." Bakura sneered, cupping her face as the org removed his hand. Moon vaguely remembered the orange falcon she had destroyed in the previous battle before his next comment required her attention.  
  
"Still as beautiful as ever. Tell you what, if you'll ditch Moon Guardian and become my Dark Queen, then I'll let you live."  
  
She answered quickly, "A life without Moon Guardian is not a life I want to live." As an after thought, she added, "And even so, I wouldn't want to be queen with an ugly git like you."  
  
He snarled, "You shall regret that!" He was about to strike her before a knife cut his shoulder. It was the Moon Dagger!  
  
Moon Guardian came up and killed the org holding Moon. The others were surrounding a bleeding Bakura. His blood wasn't red though. It was black.  
  
"You killed almost the entire royal family, court, and palace servants. You went over to the dark side. You planned to murder the last of the elven and unicorns. Do you deny it?" Sakura asked coldly.  
  
"Please, Your Royal Highness, have mercy!" he pleaded.  
  
She remained emotionless, "May your punishment fit your crime. You are to forever be sealed into the shadow realm, your soul and body separated so that you may never leave. When your body has aged to where it can no longer survive, both the body and your soul will go to the graveyard, where you shall both perish."  
  
All of the Knights and falcons gasped upon hearing the sentence. No one would have thought the princess could be so cruel. But then they realized why. Bakura didn't deserve to die by their swords, or by spells. So he will have to live forever trapped, till his body can last no longer.  
  
A silver light enveloped him and by the time it had faded, he was gone. Firestorm screeched before she too was enveloped in silver light. When this light faded, a pure white unicorn stood in front of them. She smiled in joy before saying, "Thank you. You have freed me. I remember. I will always remember. Good-bye!" with that, she ran into the forest.   
  
Turning towards the others, though leaning on Moon Guardian for support, Moon gave the silent command to detransform. In a blaze of white light, they all did so. Mai, Tea, and Joey now had streaked hair and eyes. Mai's were black, Tea's bronze, Joey's green.  
  
"I don't know if you remember your elven names, but I shall tell them to you any way. Mai Venomviper, Joseph Toxicviper, Tea Sunshine, Yami Sunshadow, Pegasus Skydancer, Tristan Earthdancer, Seto Moonsorrow, and Sakura Moontear. We are named after our unicorns, eight of the last nine. They shall join us when we leave. Snowfire, the unicorn that just left, will guard this place for us." Sakura said weakly.  
  
Joseph interrupted, "What do you mean leave? I have a sister and Seto has a brother. We can't leave them..."  
  
She shook her head, "They must stay here. Mokuba, I know, is an elf and he must protect Snowfire, as will his children since he is not immortal like us. My friend, now know as Serenity Wheeler though her true name is Serenity Starbrite, will help him when she arrives in a fortnight, as she too is a mortal elf. She will teach him of his culture and duties."  
  
"Serenity is my sister!"  
  
"Then you need not worry."  
  
Yami asked hesitantly, "Sakura, I have a few questions. When do we leave? Why? Where will we go? Do you forgive me? What will some of us tell our families?"  
  
Sakura sighed tiredly, "I will answer questions but then Pegasus must take me home so I can rest. We leave in a fortnight. My spell that is protecting us will fade during the new moon that begins then, which means we'll be in great danger if we stay. We will go to a dimension called The Crystal Dimension. Other elven are there. I do forgive you. You will just leave your families and they will forget all about you since they weren't even suppose to know you. Only Mokuba, Serenity, and Snowfire will remember."  
  
With that, Pegasus and Seto took her home where she slept for two nights and a day.  
  
# The Night of The New Moon, 11:50 #  
  
"I win." Sakura told Yami sweetly as she beat him again in a dual. She always used Harpy Ladies and Light Magicians till she drew the three weakest and most rare cards in the game, the two White Eyes Silver Dragons and the Silver Eyes Crystal Dragon, and a polyasation card to combined them before she finished the dual in one turn. For combined together, the three formed the one monster that was a rival to Exodia. The Silver Imperial Crystal Dragon. No one knew how to form it till now.  
  
Seto chuckled, "Who would of thought the weakest and most rare monster cards in the game would form the one monster that is a threat to Exodia? I mean, those Silver Eyes are impossible to beat with magic, but on sharp blow will kill them since they are only have an attack power of 50. And while no physical attack can hurt the White Eyes, any magic attack will kill it in a second with its attack power of 25. But the Silver Crystal is protected for both physical and magic attacks unless the monster attacking it is 100 attack points stronger than the dragon. But the only monster with a higher attack power by that much is Exodia. And that's when the dragon hasn't been powered up with a spell from the Mystical Elf."  
  
Sakura sighed, "I'm going to miss dueling."  
  
Joseph looked at her, bewildered. "What do ya mean 'gonna a miss dueling.' ?"  
  
Sakura gave him an odd look, "Joseph, when we leave tonight, we have to leave everything behind. Nothing can come with us except the close on our backs and those will be altered during the journey between dimensions. We're going to prove a prophecy correct. Not just to make a new home. The Crystal Dimension is in a sort of medieval time right now. We are going to claim our thrones."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" was heard from everyone in the room.  
  
She shook her head before casting a spell. They found themselves at the edge of a murky forest, a lake in front of them. The water was dirt and an island rested in the middle. A stream flew from the lake through the forest. Another branched out to the mountains to their left. A desert was to the right of the mountain range. Grassland was between that and the forest.  
  
"Where are we?" Mai asked, looking around.  
  
"The place we are going to."  
  
Everyone stared at Sakura in shock.  
  
She continued, "Before you is our home. We were taken away from here to cure the dimension we live in now. But our own was thrown into the prophesized dark age. The elven of the forest are now giant spiders. The elven of the desert are lizards. Those of the grassland are herds of wild horses. Those of the mountain are goats. When we return to this place, we will first cure the land itself. Then we will restore our people to their true forms. We will take our places on the throne. Mai and Joseph shall rule the desert, Pegasus and Tristan the mountains, Yami and Tea the grassland, and Seto and I the forest."  
  
The place faded as they were back at Yami's house. They all looked at those around him or her and then at themselves. They realized they were all 20 or 21.  
  
"All the ladies have aged physically to the age of 20, the gentlemen 21. This is the first sign. The moon is shifting. My spell is breaking. We must leave quickly." She cried out in horror, looking at the clock. It was a minute till midnight.  
  
Together, they chanted:  
  
We call upon the powers of the moon, sun, and stars  
Ancient forces of death near and far  
Sky and earth release with all your might  
And draw your powers from our light  
  
And Sakura and Seto finished on their own:  
  
Purest spirits of dark and light  
Take us back to our true life  
  
A burning white light engulfed them and when it faded, they were gone.  
  
That's the end of the chapter. Stay tuned for the Epilogue! Silver Moontear. 


	7. 3,080 Years Later

::cheers:: I have time to finish this story! But after this, I have to finish Rouge and Do You See The True Me? . However, this is the end to this story. This is a little confusing, so pay attention.  
  
This takes place 3,080 years after the last chapter. Seto, Joseph, Yami, and Tristan all wear tunics, slacks, and slippers all the time. Seto's tunic and slippers are navy blue, his slacks silver, Joseph's tunic and slippers are green, his slacks black, Tristan wears a tan tunic and slippers and sky blue slacks, and Yami wears a gold tunic and slippers, and bronze pants.  
  
The ladies wear dresses that fit the time of this place. Tea wears a long sleeved bronze dress with gold trim around the collar, hems, and waist. Mai wears a strapless black dress with green trim around the hems and waist. Pegasus wears an off the shoulder strap sky blue dress with tan sleeves that go around, and trim on the hem and waist. Sakura wears an off the shoulder long sleeved silver dress with navy blue trim on the hems and waist. All brush the ground and they all wear slippers the same as the solid color of their dress. All of the eight still wear their lockets.  
  
Disclaimer: Me only own Sakura and the unicorns. The rest is someone else's.  
  
Knights of the High Council- Epilogue  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Queen Sakura Moontear sighed as she stepped onto her balcony. The cool wind ruffled the gown she was wearing. It was the same one she wore every day. Moontear whinnied somewhere in the forest around her. Three years ago she and Seto had cured this forest and the elves that lived here. All the others did the same to their territories. It has been two years since they have last all been together.  
  
It had been a surprise to the others when the falcons had changed into unicorns when they arrived here. Thankfully they kept their old colors. The unicorns stayed with their elven owners.   
  
The Knights had pointed ears, like their people, but still stood out. Other elves didn't have streaked hair and eyes, but oh well. It was their destiny.  
  
Tonight had been her birthday celebration. None of the others had made it. Even her husband, Seto. He was away right now, stopping an elven lord who had been cutting down the forest. She reached up and touched her brow, feeling her tiara. (A.N. It's like Sailor Moon's) It had been Moontear's gift. It was made of white gold. In the center was a sapphire, three diamonds on each side of it.   
  
Moonsorrow had given Seto one identical to it on his last birthday. Sakura was hoping he would return in time for his next, a week from now.   
  
She had been the last to get her tiara. All the others had similar ones. Joseph's and Mai's had emeralds, Tea's and Yami's had topaz, and Tristan's and Pegasus's had a gem that was unique to this dimension. It was called a bronler, and was sky blue.  
  
She sighed again, missing Seto. He had been gone now for a fortnight. She missed him greatly.  
  
Sakura stiffened upon feeling a pair of lips brush her neck and two arms encircle her. She knew instantly that it wasn't that brat Halidor. That elf didn't know the word no...  
  
"Hello, beloved." Seto's warm voice filled her now hypersensitive ears.  
  
She turned, seeing his smiling face. "Did you make him see reason?"  
  
He looked slightly offended, "Why of course I did. Though I hear young Halidor has not..."  
  
An exasperated look crossed her face, "Young is right. He is only 2003 years old. He can't understand the fact I am Queen, married, in love, soul-bonded, and 997 years his senior. He is impossible..."  
  
He kissed her softly, "Do not worry. He will understand soon. What about Marie?"  
  
She smiled, "She is fine. Worried about her father, but fine. She enjoyed making me feel old tonight. You will have to see her before you retire."  
  
She sighed before turning and facing the moon, "She had her heart broken tonight..."  
  
Seto frowned, "How so?"  
  
"Lord Legolas has fallen for the Lady Amalthia. They are to wed in a fortnight. He was the lad she was yearning after all these centuries..."  
  
He chuckled, "How is the girl this time got the broken heart first? After all, in AE you didn't accept your feelings and also married that one fellow. Yet we are together now. Perhaps the same shall happen to Marie..."  
  
"Perhaps? Darling do you know who Amalthia's mother is? She was that old cad that was married to eight elven at the same time, stole all their valuables, then left. I doubt she'll go through with the wedding. Marie has a better chance then if it was someone else..."  
  
He nodded, "True. I'll go see her real quick so she knows I'm alive and well before we continue our conversation. Be back in bit..." he turned and left at that.  
  
Sakura sighed happily. There was finally a happily ever after for the Knights of the High Council...  
  
DONE!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
